A Really, Really Strange Story
by Emalynn Eleriel
Summary: Not the best title , I know. This is an rather confusing crossover with characters from over 7 or 8 sources. There's even a cameo appearance by me. Some characters used: Harry Potter, Martin the Warrior, Obi Wan Kenobi, Winnie the Pooh, Aslan, Superman, a


Title: A Really, Really Strange Story  
  
Author: Emalynn Eleriel, with inspiration from Joshua Swank  
  
Written: Summer 2002 A/N: I always like to let people know the origins of my stories. This one came into being one very hot summer day when Josh and I felt like being silly, and trying to creep out the adults with an insane story. Eventually, we realised that it needed to be written down because we had so many cool ideas to put in. Iwrote all of this, but only about half of the ideas are mine. Several characters star, and many more make cameo appearances in this story. (INCLUDING ME!) I know this is a bit out there, but please review so I know what's funny and what's just plain corny.  
  
A Really, Really Strange Story  
  
It was a warm and sunny day in Drums, Pennsylvania. Two Jedi stood by an above-ground swimming pool, looking a bit confused. Because strangely enough, the pool appeared to be hovering, though not very well. It flopped back and forth, sloshing out all of it's water.  
  
"Master, we must stop that thing!" said Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"You must learn to be patient, my young apprentice. Let us watch this for awhile longer," berated Obi Wan Kenobi. But after a few minutes, "Boy, that thing is getting annoying. Anakin, we must use the Force to destroy it," said Obi Wan.  
  
"Yes, master. I will destroy this thing with my laser sword," said Anakin, weilding his lightsabre.  
  
Meanwhile, Martin the (mouse) Warrior of Redwall stood looking on in amazement watching Anakin stab the floating pool. He thought to himself, "What kind of sword is that?!" Martin had just arrived from the Redwall part of the Multiverse, and needless to say, he was a bit confused. First, he had seen a human, a boy waving a stick and mumbling something about "leviosa" at the pool, now this!  
  
Anakin drove his lightsabre into the side of the pool, and to everyone's relief it stopped floating, but unfortunately it sprung a leak. As the water came bursting out, Obi Wan shouted, "We must use the Force! Again!" Then he tried to stop the flow of the water by using his powers, but he overdid it, and the pool went flying over a local mountain. ************************************************************************  
  
Superman was enjoying a pleasant day in the land of OZ. Suddenly, a rather large object flew through the sky at a very high velocity. He remarked, " It's a bird! No, no! It's a plane! Is it me?! No can't be! It looks like a flying swimming pool!"  
  
The munchkins let out a cheer of joy. "It's Dorothy!" they shouted. Then the pool landed, and out crawled. Winnie the Pooh?! "It's a very blustery day outside. Would you happen to have any honey?" "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the Munchkins ran away screaming. "GLINDA!!!" "Not even a little smackeral?" ************************************************************************  
  
Back in Drums, a strange assortment of humans and creatures was gathered around the spot where the swimming pool had formerly been. The assortment included Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker , Martin the Warrior, Harry Potter, Josh, Emalynn Eleriel, and even stranger yet, Aslan!  
  
"Have any of you seen a white witch?" asked Aslan hurriedly.  
  
"Are you looking for Hermione?" inquired Harry, "She's back at Hogwarts studying for the end of term finals."  
  
"No. I'm looking for THE White Witch."  
  
"Sorry, haven't seen her."  
  
"Then I must be going." And as mysteriously as he had appeared, the giant lion disappeared!  
  
Finally, Martin could not resist any longer. "Where can I find a sword such as those?"  
  
"Only from the Jedi Council, no one but a Jedi can weild such a weapon," said Obi Wan. "I am afraid you cannot weild one my extremely small friend. Though your weapon, however small, is equally impressive!"  
  
"But I want one of those!" Martin pouted, glancing down at his now pathetic- looking sword. Then he started bawling. ************************************************************************  
  
Winnie the Pooh was looking for honey, the munchkins were in hiding, and bin Laden was plotting for world domination. It was a typical day in Oz.  
  
That was when none other than Scooby Doo said the worlds that would be bin Laden's fate. "I wrant a 'rimming rool ror 'ristmas!", in other words Scooby wants a swimming poolfor cristmas.  
  
bin Laden was creeping around, gathering "Intelligence" for his latest scheme. Suddenly a giant red sleigh pulled by flying reindeer, came swooping out of the sky. Unfortunately for bin Laden (but fortunately for the US military), the sleigh had one blind spot and just guess where it was.  
  
Santa stepped out of the sleigh and said, "Scooby, I've brought you that swimming pool. You've been so good this year, and I have no use for it up at the pole, so I figured I'll give it to you now."  
  
"Rakn roo, Ranta!" (Thank you, Santa!)  
  
Then Santa noticed what his sleigh had landed on. "Tsk,tsk. Always on the naughty list, this one. Ever since he was born." And then, out of nowhere, Air Force 1 swooped down. And all of the munchkins, who had been in hiding, swooned. Cowards. But then again, I guess I'd be scared too, if I were that small. Out of the plane stepped. President Bush! But who were you expecting? Yugi?  
  
"Santa Claus, I'd like to award you this.well, this.uh, award! You killed bin Laden! I'd also like to appoint you as head of the Department of Homeland Security! That's right, Ridge! You're out of a job!" said President Bush.  
  
"Well, I thank you very much, but I'm not accepting job offers right now. I'm much too busy. Tom, enjoy your early Christmas present!" and with that, Santa flew away, back to the North Pole.  
  
"HEY, HE FORGOT TO LEAVE SCOOBY'S SWIMMING POOL!"  
Hidden in the shadows, Huntress remarked, "Oracle, did you get all that? This is just too good!" ************************************************************************  
  
Back in Drums, a tetherball match to end all tetherball matches was taking place. The two competitors hit the ball back and forth with such force that the rope was beginning to fray.  
  
Then it stopped, and one competitor exclaimed, "HA HA! I WON! SO THERE, YODA! I won, I won, I won! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Unfair, that match was! Duel, we must!" said Yoda, clearly upset with his defeat. I never knew Yoda was such a bad loser.  
  
"That's illegal! Well, in New Hampshire, anyway! You could be arrested, and so could I if I excepted your challenge, so I'm not gonna!" said Josh, Yoda's former competitor. "Besides, I won fair and square. Hey, put that lightsabre down! No really, I mean it! Why are you looking at me like that? You're scaring m....."  
  
And that was the end of Josh, whose second-cousin, Emalynn Eleriel, later avenged his death. (A/N: Yoda should keep his attention on his lightsabre more often. It was all too easy to steal. The only good thing that came out of my cousin's death was the shinny laser souvenir. And, I mean, who wouldn't want one of those?) ************************************************************************  
  
Well, I'm sorry to say that Scooby never got his swimming pool, Yoda never redeemed himself at tetherball, Santa never became head of the Department of Homeland Security, and Winnie the Pooh never got his jar of honey from the Munchkins. Why? That's easy enough to answer. It was all a dream. Albeit, a very bizarre dream. I woke up in the morning, and went to my grandmother's house where all of this took place, and believe it or not the only people there were my grandparents, my sister, Josh (who fortunately is still alive), and me. No Harry. No Martin. No Jedi. Just us. It was kind of boring after my exciting dream, but then we could have sworn we saw the swimming pool levitate. And then it happened again.  
  
The End  
I hope you enjoyed this as much as we enjoyed writing it. Too bad the only adult who liked this was Josh's mom. Several of my friend enjoyed, I guess adults just have no sense of humor. If you liked this, check out "The Adventures of Paula Koala and Tony the Pony" on www.fictionpress.net . That story came from a bit of inspiration from my cousin Matt. 


End file.
